The Words Are Hushed, So Won't You Kiss Me?
by Rikku's Confessional
Summary: [OneShot KaiXRox] 'My Hopes Are So High That Your Kiss Might Kill Me, So Won't You Kill Me, So I Die Happy...' [SongFic, Hands Down Dashboard Confessional.]


**A/N:**_ This is a Oneshot Kai**X**Rox pairing. Hope you like it!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Sadly I do not own the song or the characters... -Tear-_

* * *

Music filled the air and lights were flashing brightly in a small house near the ocean. A girl stepped through a mess of people and stared off at the band playing. Her gaze was set on the singer… His short spiked blonde hair, his pale blue eyes, and his charming smile. She let out a sigh and pushed her shoulder-length red hair to one side of her body. Sucking in a deep breath, she decided to walk up to the stage where the band was playing.

Kairi smiled as she listened to the music blaring from the speakers above. The music was a bit on the loud side, although the people dancing beside her didn't seem to mind. Within a few moments, the band took a break, and the singer hopped off stage with a water bottle in his hand.

"Hey," He said to the girl. "I'm Roxas Hikaru."

Roxas held out his hand and she shook it, a nervous smile set across her lips. "I'm Kairi Hisato."

"I like your name." He winked.

"Hey Roxas! Quit flirting and get up here!" One of the people onstage yelled.

"Oh shut up Hayner." He turned back to Kairi and smiled. "Well, I better go."

Kairi giggled as she watched him go back up on the stage and grab the microphone. He began to sing again and the entire party became caught up in the music.

'**_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed, you share with me.  
This night is wild, so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race from self control._**

_**Your legs are smooth as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all.**_

**_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.'_**

Kairi even got caught up in the music and began to dance. But her fun was cut short when she felt an arm tug at her sleeve.

"Hey, come on! Come up on stage." She turned and saw Roxas, he was the one who had a hold of her.

"N-No. I couldn't," She muttered as she was pulled onto stage.

"Sure you can." Roxas smiled and began to sing again.

'**_The words are hushed, lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here, from all the stupid questions.  
"Hey did you get some?". Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some.'_**

Kairi twirled around and began to dance a little, meanwhile Roxas was watching her, still singing. He grabbed her hand and spun her around quickly and her foot slipped slightly. Roxas took notice and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks," Kairi whispered staring at him.

He smiled at her once more and stood her up. Kairi continued her little dance as he sang a little louder.

'**_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer.'_**

Kairi stood still for a moment as Roxas crept closer to her. His voice was different… as though he was singing to someone. His gaze was locked on her, making it seem like no one else was there.

'**_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.'_**

Kairi's cheeks went red as Roxas stepped even closer to her. He was no longer singing to the audience… He was singing to _her_.

'**_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it.'_**

As the song came to an end, the crowd wandered off to the outside, where food was being given out. The band was starting to pack up their stuff and Kairi was getting ready to get off the stage.

"Hey, Where are you going?" Roxas asked her.

"Um, to get food? That whole dance routine made me kind of hungry." She smiled at him and hopped off stage.

"Hey, thanks for coming up… I know I really didn't give you that much of a choice-" Kairi shook her head.

"I had fun. I'm glad you pulled me up there." She grinned and walked outside.

"Dude you blew it." Hayner muttered, wiping the sweat from his face onto his sleeve.

"Shut up!" Roxas muttered.

Grabbing his bottle of water, he walked outside onto the patio. People were everywhere, eating, drinking, and smoking… All except for one girl who stuck out from the rest.

"Kairi."

Kairi turned in his direction but didn't notice him standing there. Her violet eyes were filled with a deep loneliness as she realized no one was paying the least bit of attention to her. She cradled herself in her arms and walked towards the ocean.

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy…"_ Her voice trailed off as she sang quietly to herself.

Roxas followed her to the spot where stood and decided to stand with her.

"_My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelry,  
which ever you prefer."_ He sang back to her.

Kairi whipped around and gaped at him, wondering why he had followed her.

"Why do you keep following me? It's not like anyone cares about me-" She closed her eyes and hung her head towards the ground.

Roxas tilted her chin up and before she could react, pressed his lips softly against hers. Within seconds he let her go and she dropped to her knees onto the sandy beach. Roxas grinned and sat beside her. She stared at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"I love you Kairi. I have since I saw you earlier," He whispered in her ear.

"I-I love you too." She said with a smile.

Roxas leaned over and kissed her again as they sat under the stars above.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Sucky ending... Sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed anyway! Please hit the small **purpley** button and **review** ) _


End file.
